Kutunggu di Kamar
by Anugerah
Summary: Donghae baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor ketika istrinya, Hyukjae, mengirimkan sebuah pesan video. /HaeHyuk/Yaoi/Twoshot/NC-21/PWP/Warning inside/Anak kecil mending nggak usah baca/Chapter 2 update!/END/
1. Chapter 1

**Kutunggu di Kamar**

(Part 1/2)

**Pairing:** Donghae x Hyukjae (HaeHyuk)

**Genre:** PWP, Mesum (genre apa ini?), Romance (cuma biar masuk aja ke kategorinya ffn)

**Rating:** NC-21

**Summary:** Donghae baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor ketika istrinya, Hyukjae, mengirimkan sebuah pesan video.

**Warning:** BL/Yaoi, _plotless_, eksplisit, mesum, masturbasi, dan lain sebagainya. Yang merasa anak-anak mendingan jangan baca.

**A/N:** Anjir fanfic perdana gue malah PWP bahahah emang bakat mesum kayaknya. Fanfic ini sebenernya nggak ada ceritanya alias _plotless_ sangat dan isinya CUMA _smut_, jadi sekali lagi tolong hati-hati. Baca, tanggung sendiri yaaaah ~

* * *

><p>Lee Donghae baru saja menyelesaikan rapat kepemilikan saham perusahaannya dengan sukses. Menjadi pengusaha di usia yang tergolong muda membuat Donghae kerap kali lelah dengan urusan kantornya. Tetapi demi masa depan yang lebih baik untuk keluarganya, Donghae rela bahkan jika harus kerja rodi sekalipun.<p>

Donghae sedang duduk bersandar pada kursi kerjanya di ruang direktur—ruangannya. Rapat baru saja selesai dan sebenarnya Donghae sudah bisa langsung meninggalkan kantor, tetapi pengusaha muda itu memilih untuk beristirahat sebentar di ruangannya dan menikmati sunyinya sore hari ketika sudah tak banyak pegawai yang bekerja di sana. Donghae sedang bermain dengan _i__Phone_-nya ketika alat komunikasinya itu bergetar mengindikasikan ada pesan masuk. Penasaran, Donghae menutup aplikasi permainannya dan berpindah jendela menuju pesan masuk. Ada satu pesan video.

Donghae mengangkat sebelah alis ketika melihat nama 'Hyukkie _wifey_' tertera pada kolom pengirim. 'Ngapain Hyukkie mengirimi aku pesan video?' tanya Donghae dalam hati. Memutuskan untuk segera menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, Donghae menekan tombol buka—dan kalau saja dia sedang meneguk kopinya sekarang, dia pasti akan langsung menyemburkan seluruh isinya.

Video tersebut menayangkan Hyukjae, istrinya tercinta, sedang berbaring di atas kasur _king-size_ mereka, dengan bertelanjang bulat dan kedua kaki mengangkang, memperlihatkan kemaluannya yang berdiri tegak. Donghae nyaris mimisan.

"Haeeee… apakah kamu menerima pesanku ini?" Hyukjae di dalam video berkata dengan nada yang diayun, membuat suaranya menjadi semakin seksi. Kedua tangannya bergerak menuju dadanya yang polos, mengusap-usapnya menggoda, sebelum kemudian jari-jarinya sampai pada kedua puting dadanya dan memilin-milinnya dengan sangat sugestif. "Ahhhn… Haeeee aku kangen kamuuu…" Hyukjae mengerang dengan sangat erotis, tangannya tidak berhenti memberikan kenikmatan pada dirinya sendiri.

Donghae hanya bisa menatap video yang berputar di _iPhone_-nya dengan mulut ternganga. Dia bisa merasakan celananya menyempit dan sesuatu di selangkangannya mulai mengeras. Dari sudut pandang yang ditawarkan istrinya, Donghae yakin Hyukjae merekamnya dengan kamera DSLR beresolusi tinggi yang diletakkan di depan ranjang dengan tripod. Kualitas gambar dan suaranya benar-benar bagus.

Dengan tangan gemetaran, Donghae menekan tombol 'jeda' sehingga video tersebut terhenti memperlihatkan wajah Hyukjae yang memerah dan penuh gairah. Tidak menunda-nunda waktu lagi, Donghae kemudian mengeluarkan _earphone_ dari tasnya, memasangkan ke kedua telinganya, dan mencolokkan kabelnya ke dalam lubang _earphone_ yang tersedia pada sisi kiri _iPhone_-nya. Donghae kemudian menaikkan volume suara ke tingkat yang paling tinggi.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Donghae kemudian menekan tombol 'mulai' dan seketika, erangan Hyukjae terdengar nyaring langsung ke telinga Donghae. "Ahhhnnn… aahhnnn… Hae kamu selalu ninggalin aku buat kerja, aku—ahhnn—kesepian, Haeee…" Hyukjae menggigit jari telunjuknya dengan sangat menggoda, sementara tangan yang satunya masih bermain-main pada salah salah putingnya, membuatnya mengeras. Tangan Hyukjae kemudian mulai menjelajah ke bawah menuju perutnya yang rata dan seksi, menggelitik pusarnya sehingga dia merasa kegelian sendiri. Tubuh Hyukjae menggeliat, "H-Hae… tubuhku butuh kehangatanmu, Haeee… aku ingin tangan besarmu menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuhku… ahhhnn… bermain-main dengan putingku ini Hae. Aku tahu kamu suka bermain dengan putingku, membuatnya mengeras—KYAAH!" Hyukjae menjerit tertahan ketika salah satu tangannya yang masih berada di dada mencubit putingnya dengan cukup keras, tetapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesakitan. Sebaliknya, kedua matanya yang sayu, mulutnya yang terbuka, dan napasnya yang terengah-engah, menandakan bahwa Hyukjae tengah merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Donghae menjilat bibir bawahnya, napasnya memburu. Baru kali ini dia melihat Hyukjae senakal ini. Biasanya Hyukjae sangat pemalu ketika berhubungan intim, makanya Donghae heran mengapa sekarang Hyukjae bisa 'bermain' dengan dirinya sendiri sambil berkata kotor. Memang sudah satu minggu mereka tidak bercinta, mengingat pekerjaan Donghae yang selalu menumpuk. Sang istri kelihatannya sudah sangat tidak tahan sehingga dia memutuskan untuk bermasturbasi. Oh, betapa Donghae menikmati permainan tunggal istrinya itu.

"Aku rindu lidahmu yang hangat dan basah, Hae. Biasanya lidahmu akan menjilatku dari daun telinga, membisikkan kata-kata kotor membuat kemaluanku menegak… lalu kamu akan menggigit dan mengisap leherku, Hae, menandaiku. Dan kamu akan menjilati putingku, sementara tanganmu bermain dengan yang satunya. Ahhn badanku panas Haeee aku butuh kamuuu…" Hyukjae mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan desahan panjang, matanya menutup membayangkan tangan suaminya lah yang menggerayangi tubuhnya alih-alih tangannya sendiri.

Jari-jarinya kemudian mulai menelusuri pinggangnya yang langsing, hingga ke pinggul, lalu maju ke depan memijat-mijat area di atas kejantanannya, sebelum kemudian dia menggenggam penis (yang bagi Donghae sangat menggemaskan) dengan satu lenguhan panjang, "AAAAHH.. HAE.. HAEEE!" Hyukjae terus meneriakkan nama suaminya sambil terus mengocok kemaluannya, merasakan kenikmatan seksual yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya menggeliat tidak sabaran dan peluh membasahi tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat mengilat.

Donghae yang sudah merasakan panas luar biasa mulai melonggarkan dasinya dan melepas kancing atas kemejanya. Setelah cukup lega di bagian leher, Donghae kemudian membuka pengait ikat pinggangnya sebelum menurunkan ritsleting celana beserta boksernya, sehingga kejantanannya yang sangat besar dan sudah tegak terbebas dari sarangnya. Melihat istrinya memuaskan nafsunya sendiri membuat Donghae sangat terangsang. Donghae menggenggam penis besarnya itu dan segera mengocoknya sesuai dengan ritme istrinya di dalam video.

"H-Haee.. ooooh.. aaah.. Hae…" kata-kata mulai sulit keluar dari mulut Hyukjae, yang terdengar hanyalah desahan, erangan, rintihan, serta jeritan penuh nikmat yang menyeruak dari bibirnya yang seksi. "A-aku lebih suka—oooh—tanganmu yang kasar… ahhhn… yang memanjakan penisku, Hae… oooh tubuhku… tubuhku menanti untuk digagahi olehmu, Haeee… AAAHN HAEEEE!" Hyukjae menjerit bersamaan dengan ejakulasinya. Cairan spermanya yang kental menyiprat keluar dari celah di kepala penisnya dan membasahi perut hingga dadanya. Tubuh Hyukjae pun melemas, namun kerlingan nakal tak pula meninggalkan wajahnya yang imut. Rambut pirangnya basah karena keringat, dan semua itu membuatnya terlihat makin seksi di mata Donghae.

Hyukjae memain-mainkan cairan sperma yang tumpah di atas perutnya. Dioleskannya cairan tersebut hingga merata ke seluruh tubuh bagian depan, bercampur dengan keringatnya. Jarinya yang masih basah karena sperma dibawanya menuju mulutnya, kemudian dia menjilat dan mengisap jarinya, meminum substansi cair tersebut seakan-akan rasanya senikmat madu. Hyukjae tidak lupa mengerang ketika mengemut jarinya sendiri. "Mmmnnn aku lebih suka rasa spermamu, Hae…"

Kejantanan Donghae serasa mau pecah mendengar kalimat erotis dari mulut istrinya. Dia tidak menyangka istrinya berbakat menjadi bintang video porno.

"Aku lebih suka menjilati spermamu, tentu saja penismu juga, Hae! Punyamu begitu besar dan panjang—aaahnnn—membayangkannya saja aku tak tahan…. Tapi aku suka mengisapmu, mengulum batang kejantananmu, meminum seluruh cairan cintamu Haeee."

"Aarrhh.. H-Hyukkie…" tanpa sadar Donghae ikut mengerang, tangan kanannya yang gemetar masih menggenggam _iPhone_ sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mengocok kejantanannya yang masih juga belum terpuaskan dan masih berdiri tegak.

Hyukjae di dalam video kemudian membangkitkan tubuh bagian atasnya, menumpu pada siku-sikunya. Dengan seduktif dia bertanya, "Kamu mau lihat lubangku, Hae?"

Mata Donghae melotot, 'T-tunggu, Hyukkie tidak mungkin—'

Sebelum Donghae bisa meluruskan pikirannya, Hyukjae sudah berada pada posisi merangkak membelakangi kamera, sehingga yang terlihat di layar kini adalah bokong Hyukjae yang mulus dan… lubang anusnya yang berwarna _pink_. Tangan kiri Hyukjae kemudian mengelus-elus bokongnya sendiri, "Anh… Hae… lihat ini Hae… lubangku sudah tidak sabar untuk diisi oleh penismu yang besaaaaar o-oooh… Haeeee," Hyukjae menggelinjang ketika jari telunjuknya mengusap-usap lubang anusnya, membuat dirinya kegelian dan nikmat. Lubang merah muda itu pun berkedut-kedut, seakan-akan mengantisipasi apapun yang akan menembus masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hyukkie… Hyukkieee…" Donghae memercepat kocokan pada penisnya, cairan sperma suah mulai keluar dari celah kepala kejantanannya itu. Donghae nyaris mimisan ketika melihat Hyukjae memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang kenikmatannya.

"KYAAAAH! AAHHNNN! HAEEE! NYAAAH!" jerit Hyukjae tidak tahu malu ketika ia memasukkan dan mengeluarkan jarinya dengan tempo yang cepat. "O—oh Donghae… enak sekali Haeee oooh le-lebih ce-cepat Haeee…" Bersamaan dengan erangan yang terputus-putus, Hyukjae secara gesit menambahkan jumlah jari yang memasuki lubangnya. Dua, tiga… dan ketiga jari itu dengan sangat cepat menyiksa lubang Hyukjae yang sempit karena sudah lama tidak dimasuki. "Oooh… oooh… Haeee lebih aaaaah dalam la-lagi Haeee.. AHHNNN!"

Donghae pun makin mempercepat gerakan tangan pada penisnya. Dia berusaha membayangkan telapak tangannya sebagai dinding rektum Eunhyuk yang ketat dan hangat, memijat kejantanannya dengan sangat kencang dan cepat. "Aaaanggghhh… Hy-Hyukkieeee…" Donghae pun sudah merasakan klimaksnya semakin mendekat, bersamaan dengan Hyukjae yang semakin liar memasuk-keluarkan jari-jarinya. Erangan Hyukjae yang begitu seksi dan menggairahkan menghujam telinga Donghae dengan sangat jitu melalui _earphone_-nya. Ruang direktur saat itu sangatlah sepi, hanya suara desahan berat dan suara gosokan kulit yang terdengar di sana.

Hyukjae masih aktif menggerak-gerakkan jarinya hingga akhirnya ia mencapai klimaks keduanya dengan menjeritkan nama Donghae. Di saat yang bersamaan, sambil meneriakkan nama istrinya, penis Donghae pun memuntahkan spermanya yang kental dan banyak, membasahi kemeja, jas, celana, bahkan meja kerjanya. Setelah mencapai orgasme yang sangat luar biasa, Donghae langsung menghela napas lega, tubuhnya lemas, sama seperti kejantanannya yang layu kembali.

Video yang berputar di iPhone Donghae kini menampilkan Hyukjae yang terkulai tak berdaya. Dia kembali tidur terlentang, masih dengan posisi kaki yang mengangkang. Bedanya, kini dia memperlihatkan kemaluannya yang sudah turun dan basah. Napas Hyukjae terengah-engah, dadanya naik-turun, kelihatan sekali kalau dia sudah kehabisan tenaga. Tetapi Hyukjae lagi-lagi masih bisa melihat ke arah kamera dan menggoda Donghae untuk terakhir kali.

"Kamu pasti baru saja orgasme kan, Hae? Hihihi aku tahu kamu tidak akan tahan tidak menggagahiku berhari-hari," ujar Hyukjae seksi sambil memasang ekspresi tak berdosa, sangat berkebalikan dari kata-katanya yang nakal. "Aku tidak sabar untuk bercinta denganmu, Hae. Cepatlah pulang, jangan kerja terus dan meninggalkan aku," Hyukjae cemberut, seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh orang tuanya.

"Aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk menjamahmu, Hyukkie…" gumam Donghae, seakan-akan Hyukjae di dalam video bisa mendengarnya.

Hyukjae kemudian tersenyum manis, "Kutunggu di kamar, oke?" dan sedetik setelah kalimat terakhir terlontar, layar _iPhone_ Donghae menjadi hitam, menandakan bahwa durasi video tersebut sudah habis.

Tanpa basa-basi, Donghae segera memakai bokser, merapikan celana panjangnya, dan mengencangkan kembali ikat pinggangnya—setelah membersihkan cairan spermanya yang tercecer dimana-mana, tentu saja. Dengan limbung ia membenahi berkas-berkasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kulit berwarna hitam, siap untuk beranjak pulang ke rumah, di mana hadiah besar telah menanti dirinya. Donghae yang tidak sabaran segera berlari menuju ke luar gedung, menabrak meja dan pintu elevator dalam prosesnya, karena perlahan-lahan nafsu mulai menguasai dirinya lagi. Yang ada di kepalanya kini hanya bagaimana ia bisa sampai rumah dengan cepat dan selamat, kemudian bercinta hingga sepuluh ronde dengan istrinya.

Masuk ke dalam mobil, tidak peduli untuk memasang sabuk pengaman, Donghae pun melesat pergi.

**Bersambung**

Udahan dulu ya, nanti di _chapter_ depan baru seks yang sebenarnya. Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya, bahahah.


	2. Chapter 2

Bales _review_ dulu…

**JiYoo861015:** Heaaaa iya si Hyukjae emang nakal kayak kancil, padahal dia monyet. Untunglah dia nggak sekalian nyuri ketimun hehehe.

**Nam seul mi:** Oke!

**Inchangel:** Kalo mau belajar bikin rated M, harus banyak-banyak baca novel dewasa HAHAHA bercanda. Hey, bercinta itu sama dengan romance! *ngeles

**hyukkie:** Siiiip.

**Yayaoi:** Wah, kalo lebih sepuluh ronde bukan cuma Hyukjae aja yang kasian, tapi yang nulis juga bahahah. Hmm bondage nggak ada sih, tapi bakal disimpen buat fic PWP berikutnya (KALO nulis lagi). Sebagai gantinya, Hyukjae akan 'dihukum' dengan cara lain bahahah *ketawa mesum

****KhaHee Kim**:** Hyukjae kebanyakan nonton video yadong makanya jadi nakal.

**Can0404:** Kenapa kamu merinding? Ini kan bukan cerita hantu hahahah. HaeHyuk membutuhkan BANYAK fic yadong, gue hanya ingin ikut berkontribusi heaaa.

**Unyukunyukky:** Hmm tapi pas nulis ini, gue emang _sengaja_ milih kata yang vulgar tapi baku hahah. Dan kata-kata yang dipake di sini, selain yang dicetak miring, semua ada di KBBI, termasuk kata-kata vulgar tadi itu huahaha. Soalnya gue pribadi ngerasa kalo pake kata pengganti kiasan kayak 'junior' atau 'this and that', jadi kurang baku dan nggak seksi hahah, dan menurut gue kata yang gue pilih udah lumayan sopan untuk ukuran cerita dewasa. Sori kalo merasa nggak nyaman. Tapi makasih banyak masukannya, hehe.

**** Mrs LeeHyukjae**:** Oke!

**Saeko Hichoru:** Aaaaah gue juga mau videonyaaaa! *ngasih nomer hp ke Hae, nyuruh forward

**Park Hyo Ra:** Gue juga mau videonyaaaa! Tenang, visi misi gue di ffn ini adalah menyemarakkan peryadongan HaeHyuk.

**ikhaosvz:** Oke!

**Viivii-ken:** Hati-hati! Kalo mangap nanti mulutnya kemasukan lalet! Hahahah.

**Park Ri Byul:** Istrinya nakal, suaminya mesum, jadilah mereka pasangan teryadong abad ini.

**Fujo Anak KangTeuk:** Doggy style sama uke on top (riding position maksud kamu kan?) USUL DITERIMA! Silakan dinikmati hahah.

**HyukkieDebo:** Dengan modal wajah imut dan badan seksi tentu saja Hyukjae berbakat jadi bintang porno bahahah.

**diitactorlove:** Si Hyukjae kalo udah sex deprived emang kayak gitu, suka godain suaminya *berasa kenal mereka aja gue

**MinniGalz:** K-Kenapa nggak ngefans? Kamu harus ngefans sama couple iniiiii gyaaaa hahaha bercandaaa.

**Princess Sachie:** Semoga bab ini cukup 'rawr' yaaa hihihi.

**AngelKM:** Memang, Hyukjae itu monyet berbulu dombaaaaa. Keliatannya aja polos imut-imut, aslinya suka ngegodain suaminya.

**jung hana cassie:** J-Jangan pingsan dulu sebelum baca lanjutannya!

**Choi Chinatsu:** Hai Chinatsu! HaeHyuk FTW!

**Mimiyeon:** HAHAHA Hyukjae itu kebanyakan nonton Miyabi membuat dia jadi penasaran dan pengen ikutan nyoba jadi bintang porno.

**White Lucifer:** Gue juga sukaaa! Gue suka banget ngebayangin salah satu dari mereka masturbasi tapi diliatin sama pasangannya. Eeerh seksi banget ituuuu pasti pasangan yang nonton langsung mimisan dan kerangsang parah hahah.

**13elieve SuperJunior:** Hae nggak punya kontrol diri yang cukup jadi dia pasti akan langsung menerjang istrinya heaaa.

**Chwyn:** Hyukjae itu manis-manis begitu tapi bokepnya luar biasaaa! Kamu jangan tertipuuu! Dia suka banget ngegodain suaminya! *sok tau bahahah

**Fujimoto Yumi:** Ini sudah dataaang!

**Saitou Misaki:** Siap! Mudah-mudahan cukup HOT (ini nama boyband ya hahah)

**Kang Rae Mi:** Hyuk itu aslinya emang nakaaaaal! Jangan tertipuuu! Hahahah.

**960120:** Siiiip!

**dae hyun:** Mereka itu memang pasangan paling yadong abad ini.

**rararabstain:** Halo Ra! Hyuk itu yadong stadium lanjut udah nggak bisa disembuhkan hahah.

**vitaminielf:** Sip, ini lanjutannya!

**Max Hyera:** Siap! Tapi untuk kebutuhan cerita, jadinya separo-separo bergiliran nih agresifnya hahah. Dan gue juga suka ngebuat Hyuk malu-malu, tapi _needy_. Hohoho biar lebih seksi aja hahah.

**Shinkuna'me:** Duh jadi malu gue, berasa yadong banget hahahah *tapi dalem hati bangga

**Aegyo'Anchovy:** I LIKE MOANING HYUK! Siaaaap! Tenang aja ini chapter isinya bakal banyak desahan dari si istri, bahahahah.

**Arara ChangMimi:** Punya istri seksi, cantik, imut, dan menggoda kayak Hyuk, nggak mungkin suaminya nggak horny! Apalagi Hae yang kalem-kalem tapi ternyata napsuan juga tuh bahahah.

**Park KyuMin:** Siap! Hae akan sangat, sangat beringas pada Hyukkie di sini hihihi.

**Kim Min Lee:** Hyukjae main single itu pasti seksi banget gyaaaa! Siap, Pak SBY! Hahahah.

**doublev Aeyria:** Oke!

**The:** J-Jangan leukemia dulu! (Tapi kenapa baca fanfic bisa kena leukemia? Itu kan kanker huahaha anemia mungkin maksudnya?). Siap!

**2093:** Gak gak gak kuat gak gak gak kuat *ikutan joget* dan merekapun melanjutkan permainannya, semoga makin panas ya hehe.

**SJ Little Fish:** Oke!

**DeKyu:** "Hyukkie, matilah lu di ranjang" HAHAHA siap! Donghae, tolong hukum istrimu yaaa.

**Vixi Kim:** Dia emang ada bakat bintang prono kayaknya mah huahah.

**Rihae pyupyu:** Udah nih.

**MyJoySmile137:** Semoga ini lebih hot ya. Sip!

**someone:** Gue cewek kok. Cuma udah tua aja bahahah.

**KESIMPULAN REVIEW:** Kalian semua yadong sama seperti authornya hahah *digaplok* BUKAN, INTINYA ADALAH, **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK** KARENA SUDAH MEMBACA DAN BERBAIK HATI MENINGGALKAN REVIEW! Huhuhu aku terharuuuu.

SEBAGAI RASA TERIMA KASIH, INI BAB BERIKUTNYA! Hehehe, semoga cukup memuaskan yaaa.

* * *

><p><strong>Kutunggu di Kamar <strong>

(Part 2/2)

**Pairing:** Donghae x Hyukjae (HaeHyuk)

**Genre:** PWP, Mesum (genre apa ini?), Romance (cuma biar masuk aja ke kategorinya ffn)

**Rating:** NC-21

**Summary:** Donghae baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor ketika istrinya, Hyukjae, mengirimkan sebuah pesan video.

**Warning:** BL/Yaoi, PANJANG BANGET tapi _plotless_ isinya FULL _smut_ (bacanya pelan-pelan aja), eksplisit, mesum, vulgar, dan lain sebagainya. Yang merasa anak-anak dan nggak kuat sama sesuatu yang eksplisit, mendingan jangan baca. Serius.

**A/N:** Yeaaah, akhirnya sampe juga pada inti cerita (berasa ini cerita ada intinya… bahahah). Makasih buat yang udah komen dan ngasih masukan. Sori kalo _update_-nya nggak sekilat yang diharapkan. Akhir tahun kantor sibuk banget, biasa lah tutup buku. Terus saking nepsongnya gue nulis, jadinya malah KEPANJANGAN padahal isinya seks doang. Yang sabar ya bacanya… hahahah. Masih sama kayak kemaren; **kalo baca, tolong tanggung sendiri akibatnya**, oke! Terakhir, selamat tahun baru 2012 dan selamat ulang tahun buat Sungmin! Sori telat ucapannya ya Min, bahahah.

* * *

><p>Kalau mau jujur, Lee Donghae juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat. Yang dia tahu, karena pandangannya ketika itu tengah buram oleh nafsu (bayangan Hyukjae menggeliat erotis tidak bisa dihilangkan dari kepalanya), dia <em>nyaris<em> tabrakan tiga kali. Dua kali dengan benda mati dan satu kali dengan benda hidup. Untungnya, memiliki Heechul sebagai kakak sekaligus guru setirnya, Donghae menjadi sangat lihai dalam mengendalikan mobilnya bagai pembalap F1.

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan di halaman parkir depan rumah, sukses menyenggol dan memecahkan pot-pot bunga yang—tadinya—tertata rapi di sisi _carport_. Dengan cekatan Donghae keluar dari mobil sambil mengecek arlojinya. 'Jam sembilan, belum terlalu malam,' pikir Donghae, bibirnya menyeringai. Dia (dan sesuatu di antara dua kakinya) sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan istrinya.

Ketika Donghae membuka kunci pintu rumah, dia disambut oleh kegelapan yang cukup pekat. Penerangan yang ada hanya berasal dari pancaran sinar rembulan yang menerawang masuk dari celah-celah tirai jendela. Meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari sakelar lampu, Donghae bingung mengapa Hyukjae tidak menyalakan lampu ruang tengah padahal sudah jam malam. Setelah menyalakan lampu, Donghae segera melepaskan sepatunya tanpa memasukkannya ke dalam rak, dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya dan Hyukjae.

Keadaan kamar mereka tidak jauh berbeda dari keadaan di ruang tengah—gelap dan sunyi. Donghae lagi-lagi mencari sakelar, dan ketika lampu kamar menyala dengan bunyi 'klik' kecil, Donghae langsung terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya pada hari itu.

Istri yang dirindukannya, Hyukjae, tengah tertidur dengan posisi menyamping. Hyukjae mengenakan kemeja putih yang jelas-jelas kebesaran (Donghae yakin itu kemeja miliknya) dan tanpa bawahan apapun, memperlihatkan kedua pahanya yang putih mulus. Donghae menelan air liurnya. Dia bisa merasakan darah mengalir deras menuju satu titik yang persisnya terletak di selangkangannya. Celananya kembali terasa menyempit.

Sementara itu, Hyukjae merasa terusik oleh cahaya yang muncul tiba-tiba. Sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya sedikit seperti anak kecil yang baru bangun dari tidur siangnya, Hyukjae membuka mata. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok suaminya yang tampan dan gagah, berdiri kaku di ambang pintu kamar. Hyukjae tersenyum kecil dan membangkitkan tubuhnya, membuat bagian kerah kemeja yang kebesaran itu jatuh dari pundaknya, memperlihatkan kulitnya yang menggoda iman Donghae. "Hae, kamu sudah pulang," bisik Hyukjae, suaranya agak serak karena baru bangun tidur.

Donghae tersadar dari angan-angannya dan menyeringai ke arah Hyukjae. "Aku pulang, Hyukkie. Lama menungguku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat seseksi mungkin. Satu langkah, dua langkah, Donghae mendekati istrinya perlahan-lahan, melepaskan jas dan dasinya sebelum dilempar ke sembarang arah. Donghae bermaksud untuk menggoda Hyukjae dengan langkahnya yang lambat. Siapa sangka istrinya yang entah sejak kapan jadi agresif itu dengan sangat gesit turun dari ranjang dan menerjang Donghae, memeluk lehernya, dan mempertemukan bibir sensualnya dengan bibir tipis suaminya.

Tidak ada keraguan dalam ciuman itu, keduanya saling memagut, menjilat, dan mengisap lidah pasangannya. Mereka berusaha mencurahkan rasa rindunya pada ciuman tersebut. Kedua tangan Hyukjae yang tadinya melingkar di leher Donghae mulai meremas rambut hitam suaminya, sementara tangan sang suami bergerak-gerak di punggung sang istri, memeluknya erat.

"Haee… mhnnn…" Hyukjae mendesah di sela-sela ciuman panasnya, "Sentuh aku, Haeeee…" erangnya lagi sebelum kembali membuka mulutnya menyambut lidah Donghae yang menerobos masuk. Ketika mulut mereka sibuk bertukar saliva, tangan Hyukjae turun dari kepala Donghae dan berpindah ke lengan suaminya. Hyukjae bisa merasakan biseps Donghae yang besar dan kuat, membuat Hyukjae makin terangsang dan sangat ingin direngkuh lebih dalam oleh kedua lengan itu. Tangan Hyukjae kemudian menelusuri lengan suaminya hingga ke pergelangan, kemudian ia menariknya dan menempatkan telapak tangan Donghae di bokongnya yang polos tanpa celana dalam. Secara otomatis, Donghae meremas-remas pantat Hyukjae yang mulus dan kenyal. "AAHN—Haeeee… aah.. ooooh…"

Pinggul Hyukjae pun semakin maju ke depan dikarenakan sensasi nikmat yang dirasakannya di belakang, dan gerakan-gerakan itu membuat penis tegaknya yang telanjang bergesekan dengan penis yang sama tegaknya di dalam celana Donghae. "Hyukkie…" kini giliran Donghae yang menggeram pelan penuh gairah, bibirnya sibuk menciumi rahang Hyukjae. "Berpakaian tidak sopan seperti ini… bahkan tidak peduli untuk memakai celana dalam… kamu benar-benar nakal, Hyukkie…"

Suara Donghae yang dalam dan berat tepat di telinganya membuat Hyukjae merinding. Hyukjae mengerang makin keras ketika Donghae menggigit kecil daun telinganya. Secara tiba-tiba, Hyukjae dengan sekuat tenaganya mendorong suaminya itu hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Donghae meringis kecil, namun segera tergantikan oleh geraman nikmat ketika ia menemukan istrinya berlutut di hadapannya, mengusap-usapkan pipinya ke tonjolan di tengah celananya, seperti seekor kucing yang bermanja-manja pada mainan kesukaannya.

"Aku rindu _Hae kecil_…" gumam Hyukjae, kini tangannya ikut meremas kejantanan Donghae yang masih pula belum terbebaskan.

"Ungh… jadi kamu hanya rindu pada penisku, huh?" Donghae menyeringai ke arah istrinya. "Aku tidak menyangka kamu—uungh—senakal ini, Hyukkie. Dan untuk informasimu saja, punyaku _tidak_ kecil."

Hyukjae mengikik sambil membuka ikat pinggang suaminya. Dengan terampil ia menurunkan ritsleting celana Donghae dan menarik celana tersebut bersamaan dengan boksernya hingga jatuh ke pergelangan kaki Donghae. "Aku tau, Hae. Milikmu sangat besar, dan aku menyukainya," dan tanpa pembicaraan selanjutnya, Hyukjae menjilat kejantanan Donghae dari pangkal hingga ujungnya dengan sangat perlahan.

Napas Donghae memburu dan pendek-pendek, sensasi geli bercampur nikmat yang terasa dari kejantanannya menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Namun Donghae tak puas. "S-segera masukkan… H-Hyukkie…"

Hyukjae tidak mengindahkan permintaan suaminya. "Sabar, Hae. Ehhmmnnn aku masih ingin bermain-main dengan milikmu." Lidahnya yang terampil masih menjilati batang kejantanan Donghae dengan lambat dan menggoda, melapisi penis besar itu dengan air liurnya. Dari kepala, lidah Hyukjae menelusuri hingga ke pangkal, sebelum kemudian memasukkan dua testis Donghae ke dalam mulutnya.

"ANGGH! HYUKKIE!" Donghae menggeram rendah.

Puas dengan reaksi suaminya, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menghadiahkan Donghae dengan cara memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulutnya. Ketika baru hanya kepalanya saja yang masuk ke dalam mulut Hyukjae, pria berambut pirang itu menekan celah kecil di kepala tersebut dengan lidahnya, membuat Donghae meringis nikmat. Hyukjae membuka mulutnya lebih lebar—bagaimanapun juga, ukuran Donghae itu di atas rata-rata dan butuh usaha lebih bagi Hyukjae untuk bisa memasukkan penisnya secara keseluruhan ke dalam mulutnya—dan ketika ia ingin melahap santapan besar itu, Hyukjae merasakan kedua tangan Donghae meremas kepalanya dan mendorongnya dengan paksa hingga ujung kejantanan Donghae menyodok pangkal mulut Hyukjae dengan cepat.

"AHHNN!" Hyukjae mengerang, terkejut dengan perlakuan kasar suaminya, namun bukan berarti dia tidak suka. Erangan Hyukjae memberikan getaran yang nikmat pada batang kejantanan Donghae. Dengan cekatan pula, Hyukjae segera menyesuaikan kecepatan gerakan mulutnya dengan gerakan pinggul Donghae yang tidak sabaran, mencabuli mulut istrinya.

"Enak sekali… aarrghhh… terus kulum Hyukkieeeee!" Suara desahan dan geraman meramaikan suasana kamar yang sepi, keduanya merasakan panas yang luar biasa meskipun malam itu bertemperatur rendah. Hyukjae memberikan servis terakhir dengan mengisap kejantanan Donghae dengan kuat, membuat Donghae menggeram keenakan. "A-aku ingin… ungh… keluar, Hyukkie," ia memperingatkan.

Donghae bisa merasakan istrinya tersenyum terlepas dari mulutnya yang masih mengulum penis suaminya; dan benar saja, Hyukjae melepaskan mulutnya dari tempatnya semula tepat ketika Donghae ingin mengeluarkan spermanya. Ejakulasinya tertunda.

Hyukjae bisa merasakan ketidakpuasan dan protes yang diaksikan suaminya, ia merasakan tangan Donghae nyaris meraih kepalanya lagi untuk memasukkan kembali penisnya ke mulut hangat sang istri. Namun Hyukjae sedetik lebih cepat—dengan segera ia bangkit, menarik pergelangan tangan Donghae sehingga ia menjauhi dinding, dan mendorong dada bidang suaminya yang masih terbalut kemeja kerja hingga mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai. Untuk kedua kalinya pada malam itu, Donghae bisa merasakan punggungnya sakit karena benturan dengan benda keras, kali ini dengan lantai kamar. Hyukjae menduduki perut Donghae, mencondongkan badannya hingga bibirnya dan bibir Donghae bertemu. "Tenang, Hae… aku ingin kamu mengeluarkan spermamu di lubangku," bisiknya sebelum mulut mereka beradu kembali dalam ciuman yang penuh nafsu.

Tangan Donghae menyentuh paha putih Hyukjae, mengelus berulang, ke atas, ke bawah, kemudian ke atas lagi, hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk sekali lagi berhenti di bokong istrinya. Donghae tidak pernah bosan dengan bagian tubuh yang satu itu—baginya itu salah satu bagian tubuh Hyukjae yang ia suka karena seksi dan sensual, sangat serasi dengan penis besar Donghae yang siap memasuki lubang di tengahnya. Ketika meremas pantat Hyukjae, jari telunjuk Donghae berusaha mencari destinasi finalnya, bermaksud untuk menusukkan jari tersebut sebagai persiapan sebelum penetrasi yang sebenarnya. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika jarinya merasakan _sesuatu yang lain_ di tempat itu.

Donghae mengisap lidah Hyukjae sebelum melepaskan ciumannya. Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya sekali, Donghae mengernyit, "Hyukkie… jangan bilang kamu…"

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum manis, pipinya merona merah. Kelihatannya Donghae sudah tahu apa rencananya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunjukkannya. Hyukjae menegakkan badannya, kemudian kakinya yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Donghae dibawa ke depan dan dikangkangkan dengan sangat lebar. Donghae bisa melihat kemaluan istrinya yang menggemaskan itu berdiri tegak dan basah karena cairan sperma yang sedikit-sedikit keluar dari lubangnya yang mungil. Tetapi yang membuat Donghae tercekat bukanlah itu, melainkan sesuatu di bawahnya.

Yaitu lubang rektum Hyukjae yang sudah terisi penuh oleh mainan seks bernama vibrator.

"Kamu…" Donghae kehabisan kata-kata. Mulutnya menganga dan dia bisa merasakan kejantanannya makin mengeras dari sedetik sebelumnya.

Hyukjae membawa jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya yang dimanyunkan, memasang ekspresi kecewa yang dibuat-buat. "Habis aku udah nggak tahan Haeeee," rengek Hyukjae manja. "Dan aku ingin ketika kamu pulang, kamu bisa langsung menggagahiku tanpa perlu persiapan dulu…" sambungnya, warna merah menghiasi pipinya. Donghae heran bagaimana bisa Hyukjae masih terlihat polos dan imut-imut ketika aksinya sangat nakal dan menggoda.

Tanpa Hyukjae sadari, aksinya itu membebaskan binatang buas yang bersarang di dalam tubuh Donghae. Lelaki tampan itu menjilat bibir bawahnya, menyeringai. Libidonya sudah sampai pada tingkat maksimum. Sebelum Hyukjae sadar akan rencana suaminya, tangan Donghae sudah mencapai pangkal vibrator yang menyembul dari lubang milik istrinya, dan menariknya dengan brutal.

"A-AAANH! H-Haeee j-jangan diikeluarkan terlalu cepat n-nanti aku—AAAAHHHH!" Sudah terlambat, Donghae telah mengeluarkan vibrator tersebut dengan sangat cepat, sensasinya membuat Hyukjae berejakulasi secara tiba-tiba. Spermanya membasahi kemeja yang dikenakan oleh mereka berdua. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan istrinya bernapas, Donghae langsung mengangkat pinggul Hyukjae dan menjatuhkannya tepat di atas penisnya, membuat lubang yang sesaat lalu kosong terisi kembali dengan sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dan panjang. "H-HAEEEE! AANNNH… Oooohh… aaaahhhnnn…" Hyukjae hanya bisa memekik dan mengerang kesakitan sekaligus keenakan, sementara kemaluannya yang baru saja terkulai lemas segera bangkit kembali.

"Kamu benar-benar—ugh—menguji kesabaranku Hyukkie…" bisik Donghae, seringai masih menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Sekarang jadilah istri yang baik dan tunggangi penisku dengan cepat… uuhh… cari sendiri kenikmatanmu Hyukkie…"

Hyukjae hanya mengerang dan mendesah sebagai respon. Dengan patuh, Hyukjae menaik-turunkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, membuat kejantanan Donghae menusuk-nusuk prostatnya. "Haeee… Haeee… p-punyamu bes—ANNH—besar sekali… H-HAEEE!" jerit Hyukjae melengking ketika kepala penis suaminya berhasil menghantam titik kenikmatannya. Hyukjae menjerit-jerit tak tahu malu.

Sementara itu, Donghae juga merasa keenakan karena kejantanannya diremas dengan kencang oleh dinding rektum Hyukjae. Berada di dalam lubang ketat istrinya secara nyata jauh lebih nikmat dibandingkan dengan fantasi terliar yang bisa Donghae lakukan dengan telapak tangannya. "Tunggangi l-lebih cepat… argh… lu-lubangmu ketat sekali Hyukkie…"

Kedua tangan Hyukjae kini bertumpu pada dada bidang Donghae, mengharapkan dengan posisi begitu, ia bisa menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. Memutuskan untuk membantu istrinya, Donghae pun menaik-turunkan pinggulnya dengan arah yang berlawanan dari gerakan Hyukjae, sehingga ketika pinggul Donghae terangkat, pinggul Hyukjae terjatuh dan dengan demikian menciptakan benturan keras yang membuat keduanya menggila.

"H-Haeeee aku mau keluaaaarrr…" rengek Hyukjae, dia bisa merasakan kemaluannya perih dan tak tahan untuk memuntahkan isinya. Menerima sinyal Hyukjae, Donghae pun meraih penis istrinya dan mengocoknya sesuai dengan irama hentakan pinggul mereka. "H-Haeee a-aku mau kel-keluaaar sekaraaaanng."

"Bersama-sama, Hyukkie…" bisik Donghae dengan napasnya yang pendek-pendek. Sejujurnya dia juga sudah tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Ahhhnn… ooohhh… arrrhhhnnn…" Hyukjae menutup matanya, menikmati detik-detik menjelang orgasmenya. "Haeeee… ah-AH-AAAAH HAEEEEEEEEEEE!" dan Hyukjae pun berejakulasi di tangan Donghae, sekaligus menambahkan noda sperma pada kemeja mereka. Tak lama setelah itu, Donghae pun mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam lubang Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Donghae, setelah mengeluarkan penis suaminya yang sudah melembek itu dari lubangnya terlebih dahulu. Donghae membelai rambut pirang istrinya dengan penuh sayang. Dikecupnya kening Hyukjae, membuat isi perut Hyukjae kegelian karena bahagia dengan gestur penuh cinta dari suaminya.

"Terima kasih Hae," bisik Hyukjae penuh afeksi, sambil mengecup kecil bibir tipis suaminya. "Setelah dimanja olehmu, sekarang aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."

Donghae menyeringai bagai serigala, "Siapa bilang kita sudah selesai, Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae melongo kebingungan. "Huh?"

Tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk istrinya berpikir, Donghae memeluk pinggang Hyukjae dan membawanya bangkit bersamanya. Dengan satu gerakan yang sangat cekatan, Donghae menggendong Hyukjae dengan gaya pengantin. Pura-pura tidak mendengar istrinya yang memekik kecil, Donghae melemparkan tubuh Hyukjae ke atas ranjang. Donghae melepas kemeja kerjanya yang ternoda oleh sperma Hyukjae, melemparkannya ke sembarang arah, memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya. Ia kemudian bergabung dengan istrinya di ranjang, memerangkap Hyukjae dengan tubuhnya.

"Kamu pikir, setelah apa yang kamu lakukan padaku, kamu akan lolos begitu saja, hmm?" tanya Donghae retoris sambil mengeluarkan pesona senyumnya yang menawan. Namun Hyukjae tahu bahwa senyuman itu tidak berarti apa-apa kecuali tanda bahaya baginya.

Hyukjae menelan salivanya, merasakan takut—dan diam-diam, kegembiraan—di saat yang sama. "A-apa m-maksudmu Hae..?"

Donghae mendengus. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya kini berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Hyukjae. "Setelah mengirimkan video nakalmu dan membuatku bermasturbasi di tempat yang tidak seharusnya, kamu pikir aku hanya akan menggagahimu satu kali? Kau tau kan, Hyukkie…" Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dengan sangat perlahan, Donghae berbisik di telinga Hyukjae, "…istri yang nakal itu harus dihukum. Sangat, sangat keras."

Hyukjae melotot. "T-tunggu dulu Ha—hmmmph!"

Donghae segera mengunci mulutnya dengan ciuman yang makin lama makin menggairahkan. Tangan Donghae menemukan puting Hyukjae di bawah kemejanya dan memilinnya.

"AHN—H-Haeeeeee…" Hyukjae kembali mengerang, membuat kejantanan Donghae mau tidak mau mulai bangkit lagi dari tidurnya. Dengan tidak sabar, Donghae membuka paksa kemeja yang Hyukjae kenakan, membuat kancing-kancingnya terlepas dan terlontar ke berbagai arah. Donghae melepaskan ciumannya dan memperhatikan tubuh telanjang istrinya.

"Kamu sangat seksi, Hyukkie…" bisiknya dengan napas berat. Hyukjae bisa melihat bola mata suaminya gelap karena nafsu.

Pipi Hyukjae merona merah. Ini bukan pertama kali Hyukjae telanjang di depan suaminya, dan jelas bukan pertama kali pula Donghae mengapresiasi kecantikannya. Tetapi tetap saja, mendengar kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut suaminya membuat Hyukjae malu sekaligus senang.

Donghae pun menjilati dun telinga Hyukjae, lalu turun menciumi rahangnya hingga sampai ke leher. Donghae melakukannya dengan urutan yang persis sama dengan apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae dalam videonya. Hyukjae hanya bisa mendesah tak karuan ketika Donghae menggigit, mengisap, dan menjilat area pertemuan leher dengan bahunya, menciptakan tanda cinta berwarna merah keunguan. Donghae tidak berhenti sampai di situ, kepalanya terus bergerak turun kebawah, menjilati setiap bagian tubuh yang dilewatinya. Tepat ketika lidah Donghae sampai ke puting sebelah kiri Hyukjae dan mengecupnya, tubuh Hyukjae menggelinjang dan menjerit penuh nikmat. "A-AHNNN… aaahhhh… oooh.. ahnh… Haeeeeeeee!"

Kedua tangan Donghae kini ikut aktif menggerayangi tubuh istrinya. Tangan kanannya memanjakan puting kanan Hyukjae yang terlupakan; memelintir, menekan, mencubit-cubitnya hingga mengeras. Hyukjae menggeliat, membuat seprai ranjang mereka yang tadinya rapi kini berantakan. Donghae menyeringai, masih sambil terus mengulum puting Hyukjae, "Enak, Hyukkie?"

"Aaaahhhhnnnn…" Hyukjae tidak sanggup menyusun kalimat yang sempurna karena otaknya hanya terisi dengan betapa nikmatnya dimanja oleh tangan kasar dan mulut hangat suaminya. Meskipun Hyukjae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, tangan Hyukjae yang kini meremas-remas kepala Donghae mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap mencabuli tubuhnya sudah cukup untuk Donghae mengerti bahwa Hyukjae tidak ingin ia berhenti.

Donghae pun memutuskan untuk berpindah sasaran. Ia menciumi perut Hukjae, menusukkan lidahnya ke dalam pusar istrinya itu. "K-kyaaaah! G-geli Haeee..!"

"Tapi kamu suka kan?"

Hyukjae menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Wajahnya panas.

Setelah aksi tangan dan lidah Donghae yang lihai dalam menodai tubuh bagian atas istrinya, akhirnya Donghae sampai ke bagian tubuh Hyukjae yang paling seksi selain bokongnya, yaitu kemaluannya. Meskipun milik Hyukjae itu ukurannya tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan miliknya sendiri yang kebesaran, Donghae sangat menyukai penis istrinya. Menurutnya, ukuran serta bentuknya yang menggemaskan sangat cocok dengan Hyukjae yang manis dan imut. Donghae segera meraih dan mengocok kemaluan Hyukjae.

"AAAAH! Ahnnn… O-ooohhh Haeee… Ahn!" Gesekan telapak tangan Donghae yang terasa kasar menciptakan sensasi yang membuat Hyukjae terbawa hingga ujung kenikmatannya. Dia terus memekikkan nama Donghae berulang-ulang seperti mantra.

"Aku ingin mencicipi penismu yang imut ini, Hyukkie," kata Donghae tiba-tiba. Wajah Hyukjae makin memerah mendengar penyataan suaminya. Namun, alih-alih merasakan sensasi hangat dan basah dari mulut pengusaha muda itu, Hyukjae terkejut ketika Donghae mengangkat tubuhnya hingga ia berada di posisi atas. Kini ia merangkak di atas tubuh suaminya, tetapi dengan arah yang berbeda, membuat wajahnya kini kembali berhadapan dengan kejantanan Donghae yang menjulang tegak dan sombong.

Badan Hyukjae panas ketika ia menyadari posisi yang mereka lakukan. Posisi 69. Ini kali pertama mereka mencoba posisi ini dalam sejarah kehidupan bercinta mereka.

"Aku ingin memanjakan penismu, tetapi aku ingin kamu mengulum penisku juga, Hyukkie," lanjut Donghae. Ia sangat menyukai pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini—bokong mulus Hyukjae dengan lubang yang berkedut-kedut di tengahnya, _close up_. Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat dua testis Hyukjae, memain-mainkannya di dalam mulutnya. Hyukjae hanya bisa mengerang pasrah dan lupa untuk memasukkan kejantanan suaminya ke dalam mulutnya.

Merasa tidak ada aksi dari istrinya, Donghae pun memukul pantat Hyukjae keras, membuat istrinya menjerit kesakitan.

"KYAAAAAH!"

"Kulum penisku, kubilang!" perintah Donghae.

Suara keras Donghae yang sangat jantan dan mendominasi membuat tubuh Hyukjae bergetar. Dengan patuh, Hyukjae mulai memasukkan kepala penis Donghae ke dalam mulutnya.

Donghae tersenyum puas, dan dia kembali pada aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Ketika ia menjilat-jilati kemaluan Hyukjae, lubang anus istrinya yang _pink_ dan menggoda benar-benar mendistraksi pikirannya. Kedua tangan Donghae pun meremas-remas kedua belah pantat Hyukjae, kemudian menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan sehingga lubangnya makin terlihat jelas. Donghae membasahi bibir tipisnya seperti bersiap menyantap hidangan yang begitu lezat, sebelum kemudian indra perasanya itu berpindah menjilati lubang Hyukjae.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH! H-HAEEE! Ap-apa yang kamu la—ANNNNHHHHN—lakukan?" Hyukjae terlonjak kaget ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah memasuki lubang rektumnya.

"Memasukkan lidahku ke dalam lubangmu, tentu saja," jawab Donghae santai, masih berusaha memperdalam tusukan lidahnya.

Hyukjae merintih geli bercampur nikmat. "T-tapi… kan k-kotor Ha—ANH!—Haeeeee….!"

Donghae mengeluarkan lidahnya dari lubang Hyukjae, "Bagiku tidak ada satupun bagian dari dirimu yang kotor, Hyukkie… semuanya cantik, manis, dan menggairahkan, termasuk lubangmu ini."

Wajah Hyukjae kembali merona ketika mendengar kata-kata suaminya. Dia memanyunkan bibirnya, tetapi tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia sebenarnya sangat gembira. "G-gombaaaal!" Hyukjae memukul pelan paha suaminya. Donghae tertawa melihat tingkah Hyukjae yang menggemaskan.

Donghae pun kembali menjilati dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang Hyukjae beberapa kali, sebelum jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya menusuk menggantikan lidahnya, berusaha memperlebar akses masuknya nanti. Donghae menambahkan satu jari lagi dan menggerakkannya keluar-masuk, membuat sang istri mendesah dengan penis Donghae masih berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Cukup, Hyukkie," kata Donghae akhirnya. Ia kemudian menarik tubuhnya sendiri dan kini berlutut di belakang Hyukjae yang masih merangkak. Donghae memegang kedua sisi pinggang Hyukjae dan menggesekkan kejantanannya—yang sudah sekeras kayu dan basah karena saliva Hyukjae—ke mulut lubang istrinya. "Aku masuk, Hyukkie…" Donghae memperingatkan sebelum menghujamkan penisnya dengan brutal langsung ke dalam lubang anus Hyukjae.

"HAEEEEEEE!" Hyukjae menjerit karena penetrasi yang tiba-tiba. Bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak merasakan sakit—tubuhnya serasa terbelah dua!—tetapi rasa nikmat diisi penuh oleh penis suaminya mengalahkan rasa sakitnya. "Oooh… ooohhhh… aaahhhnnn… l-lebih ce… cepat Haeeee! Aaaahhnn!"

Donghae pun makin mempercepat hentakkannya. Suasana kamar menjadi sangat gaduh oleh erangan, desahan, jeritan, dan suara ranjang yang membentur dinding karena gerakan seks mereka yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Hyukjae merintih ketika Donghae mengocok kemaluannya bersamaan dengan tusukannya, membuat Hyukjae melihat bintang di balik matanya yang terpejam.

Donghae masih terus menggagahi istrinya ketika ia melirik ke sisi kanannya, di mana lemari baju mereka yang pintunya dilapis cermin di seluruh sisinya memantulkan gambaran kegiatan nakal mereka berdua. Donghae bisa melihat ekspresi istrinya yang penuh gairah di sana. Dia menyeringai lebar ketika sebuah ide kotor menjajah otaknya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" napas Hyukjae tercekat setiap Donghae menusuk prostatnya. "M-mau k-keluaaaar Haeeeeee!"

Mendengar peringatan istrinya, Donghae pun segera memutar tubuh Hyukjae tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya terlebih dahulu, sehingga kini Hyukjae terlentang di ranjang dengan Donghae di atasnya. Donghae mengangkat kedua kaki Hyukjae dan mengaitkannya pada bahunya yang kokoh, membuat tusukannya pada lubang Hyukjae melesak makin dalam.

"HYAAAAHH! Aaah! AHHNN! O-ooh! H-HAEEEEEE!"

"H-Hyukkieeeee!"

Mereka mencapai orgasme dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Donghae mengisi kembali tubuh Hyukjae dengan spermanya yang kental dan banyak. Saking banyaknya, sebagian dari cairan tersebut keluar dari lubang Hyukjae dan mengotori seprai di bawahnya. Sementara itu, sperma Hyukjae menciprati perut dan dada mereka berdua.

Hyukjae terengah-engah, berusaha menenangkan diri setelah orgasmenya yang luar biasa. Campuran keringat dan sperma membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Donghae pun berada dalam fase yang sama. Menghela napas lega, ia pun mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan menjatuhkan diri menimpa istrinya itu.

"Kamu berat, Haeee!" keluh istrinya manja sambil cemberut.

Donghae hanya tertawa kecil sebelum kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya, bertumpu pada kedua sikunya. Donghae tersenyum pada Hyukjae. "Ambil napas yang banyak, Hyukkie. Kita mulai ronde berikutnya."

Lagi-lagi, sebelum Hyukjae sempat mencerna dengan baik kalimatnya, Donghae langsung bangkit dan turun dari ranjang. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan istrinya, memaksanya ikut bersamanya. "H-Hae, apa yang kamu laku—auch!" Donghae melempar tubuh Hyukjae hingga bagian depan tubuhnya menabrak pintu lemari yang berlapis cermin. Hyukjae baru ingin berbalik badan dan bertanya pada suaminya ketika orang yang dimaksud memerangkapnya dari belakang. Tangan Donghae bertumpu pada pintu lemari di sisi kanan dan kiri Hyukjae. Dia menempelkan dada bidangnya ke punggung putih Hyukjae, sehingga Hyukjae bisa merasakan kontur otot perut suaminya. Donghae mengecup tengkuk istrinya beberapa kali dan menjilat daun telinganya.

"Lihat ke depan Hyukkie…" bisik Donghae dengan suara berat dan serak, kentara sekali bahwa masih ada sebuncah nafsu di sana.

Ragu-ragu, Hyukjae pun melihat ke depan; dan ketika ia melihat apa yang suaminya maksud, seluruh wajahnya memerah seperti stroberi, buah kesukaannya.

Persis di hadapannya adalah refleksi mereka berdua, bertelanjang bulat dari kaki hingga kepala. Hyukjae bisa melihat banyak noda merah keunguan di leher dan bahunya, dan kedua puting dadanya yang melancip serta basah karena keringat, sperma, dan saliva Donghae. Melirik ke bawah sedikit, dia bisa melihat kemaluannya sendiri yang masih tertidur. Sementara itu Donghae yang berdiri menempel di belakangnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, meletakkan dagunya di bahu Hyukjae. Hyukjae menutup matanya dan menunduk, malu dengan keadaannya sekarang. Namun tubuhnya mengkhianati dirinya dan gairah untuk bercinta kembali memenuhi raganya. Kemaluannya menegang.

Donghae berdecak, "Ck, Hyukkie, hanya dengan melihat refleksi kita di cermin, penismu sudah ereksi lagi? Kamu benar-benar nakal, Hyukkie…" Donghae meniupi lubang telinga Hyukjae.

"Nnnghhh… t-tidak, Haeeee.." lenguh Hyukjae.

"Tidak?" Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kamu bisa bilang begitu tapi tubuhmu menjerit meminta untuk kumasuki lagi, Hyukkie," Donghae menggelitik lubang Hyukjae, membuatnya berkedut dan cairan Donghae keluar dari sana, mangalir membasahi kaki Hyukjae hingga menggenang di lantai.

"A-Aaahnn… h-hentikan Haeeee… aku le-lelaaah…"

Alih-alih menggubris, Donghae malah mengelus-elus perut dan dada Hyukjae sambil mengecupi bahunya, "yakin, hmm? Kau tau, Hyukkie, tadi saat aku menggagahimu dari belakang, aku melirik ke arah lemari ini dan coba tebak apa yang aku temukan?"

"H-Haeeee…!" Hyukjae malah merengek, merasakan putingnya kembali dipermainkan oleh Donghae.

"Aku menyadari wajahmu yang sangat menikmati dimasuki olehku dari belakang Hyukkie…" Donghae melongokkan kepalanya dan mencium pipi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggeleng kecil, "T-tidak!" elaknya, "A-aku tidak menikmatinya." Tentu saja itu bohong. Tetapi dia takut kalau dia jujur, dia akan mengangkat ego Donghae dan mengantarkannya pada ronde seks berikutnya, dan tubuh Hyukjae yang kelelahan tidak bisa menanggung hal tersebut.

Betapa salah besar perkiraannya itu. Kata-kata Hyukjae malah membuat mata Donghae memicing berbahaya, kemudian menyeringai mengerikan—Hyukjae bisa melihatnya dari cermin. "Tidak menikmatinya? Heh, bagaimana kalau kita buktikan sendiri, Hyukkie?"

"H-Hae..?"

Donghae berbisik tepat di sebelah telinga Hyukjae dengan suaranya yang rendah dan serak. Napas Donghae yang panas menggelitiknya, membuatnya merinding. "Aku akan memasukimu dari belakang dengan sangat keras, Hyukkie. Berkali-kali, hingga membuatmu lupa diri dan menjerit memohon padaku untuk tidak berhenti. Dan kau akan bisa melihat sendiri ekspresi wajahmu yang penuh gairah, seakan-akan memintaku untuk memperkosamu lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi…"

Hyukjae meringis, kata-kata kotor Donghae membuatnya terangsang, dan tangan suaminya yang masih menggerayangi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak membantu. Donghae kemudian mencubit kedua puting Hyukjae dengan keras, membuat si pirang memekik seperti perempuan. "KYAAAH! Aaaahhnnn!"

"Katakan, Hyukkie… tubuhmu milik siapa..?" goda Donghae.

Hyukjae tidak menjawab. Malu. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya ditutup rapat-rapat. Donghae kemudian memukul pantat Hyukjae dengan keras, membuatnya menjerit, "AAAHHHNNGGG!"

"Tubuhmu milik siapa, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae sekali lagi, dengan nada yang lebih memerintah kali ini.

"T-tubuhku… aaah… m-milik—MILIKMU HAE!" Hyukjae menjeritkan kata-kata terakhir ketika Donghae menghukum bokongnya lagi dengan tepukan yang tak kalah kuat. Bukannya merasa sakit, pukulan-pukulan tadi malah makin meningkatkan gairah seksualnya.

"Tubuhmu hanya milikku, Hyukkie… hanya aku… dan nggak hanya tubuhmu, tapi juga hatimu, Hyukkie…" suara Donghae melembut, mengelus bokong istrinya yang memerah setelah dipukuli, sebelum ia semakin bernafsu dan meremasnya. "Nah, karena tubuhmu itu milikku, jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau kan, Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae mengerang, tahu persis apa jawaban yang memuaskan suaminya, tetapi terlalu takut untuk mengucapkannya.

"Tidak bisa menjawab, Hyukkie?" Donghae berkata sambil menjilati leher putih Hyukjae, menambah tanda cinta yang sudah banyak terlukis di sana. "Aku penasaran ke mana kenakalan yang kamu perlihatkan di video yang kamu kirim. Apakah istriku yang manis ini pura-pura malu, hmm? Aku tau kau ini aslinya sangatlah nakal. Iya kan, Hyukkie?"

"A-aku…"

Donghae menempelkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras kembali ke pantat Hyukjae, menggesek-geseknya namun berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh lubang rektum istrinya. Hyukjae menggeliat, tanpa sadar menggerakkan pinggulnya ke belakang, berharap benda besar dan keras itu menyentuh lubangnya. Menyadari gerakan istrinya, Donghae terkekeh kecil, "Heh, kamu benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ya, Hyukkie…" Tangan kiri Donghae menyelinap ke tubuh Hyukjae bagian depan dan memijat kemaluannya yang sudah mengacung dan basah.

"H-Haeeee… k-kumohoooon… oooh… aaahn…"

Donghae bisa melihat ekspresi Hyukjae yang keenakan; matanya setengah tertutup, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, dan pipinya merona. Napasnya pendek-pendek dan panas, membuat cermin di hadapannya agak berkabut karenanya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menggoda. Masih sambil memanjakan penis Hyukjae, Donghae membawa tangan kanannya ke mulut Hyukjae, menawarkan tiga jari sekaligus. "Hisap!" perintahnya otoriter.

Hyukjae mengeluarkan suara-suara yang terdengar seperti rintihan kecil sebelum mulutnya menghampiri jari-jari Donghae dan mengemutnya. Hyukjae memainkan lidahnya dan menggigit-gigit kecil jari-jari tersebut.

"Kau pintar, Hyukkie…" puji Donghae, merekam kuat-kuat imej istrinya yang mengulum jarinya. Sangat seksi. "Cukup," kata Donghae lagi, mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut Hyukjae dan segera menusukkannya ke dalam lubang Hyukjae tanpa ragu.

"K-KYAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Donghae berusaha mendorong jari-jarinya sedalam mungkin. Dia heran sekaligus kagum bagaimana bisa lubang yang baru beberapa menit lalu diterobos oleh penisnya yang besar masih terasa sangat sempit sekarang?

"Haaa… uhhh… aaahhnnn… aaaahhh…" Hyukjae mengerang seirama dengan tempo sodokan jari Donghae yang tidak sabaran. Hyukjae telah kebal terhadap rasa sakit dan yang bisa dirasakannya kini adalah kenikmatan yang terus menderunya berulang-ulang. "T-terus H-haeeee... l-lebih dalaaaam… mmmph!"

"Berani memerintahku sekarang, eh, Hyukkie?" dengus Donghae.

Namun Hyukjae tak peduli. Yang ia tahu sekarang adalah tubuhnya _butuh_ dimasuki oleh Donghae. "H-Haeee… j-jangan menggod—AHHNN!—menggodakuuuu… m-masukkan p-punyamuuu Haeee…" dengan susah payah, satu tangan Hyukjae menyusup ke belakang dan meraih kejantanan Donghae di antara tubuh mereka. Menyadari ada tangan nakal yang menyentuh penisnya, Donghae pun menepis tangan istrinya itu.

"Kamu ini tidak sabaran ya, Hyukkie… sudah mengakui kalau kamu ini istri yang nakal?" pancing Donghae. Siapa sangka kalau rupanya pancingannya berhasil kali ini.

"Iyaaa—ahhhngggn—a-aku i-istri… istri yang nakal. A-aku pantas… di-dihukuuuummm—aahhnn..!" Hyukjae memohon, otaknya sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Donghae mengeluarkan tangannya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat kemaluan Hyukjae tersentak ke atas. Donghae pun menghujamkan senjata kebanggaannya ke liang Hyukjae entah untuk yang keberapa kali, namun rasa hangat dan ketat yang diterima penisnya tidak pernah membuatnya bosan—sebaliknya, malah membuat ketagihan.

Donghae sengaja menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan, membuat Hyukjae memohon dan menjerit tak karuan, meminta Donghae untuk mengeksploitasi lubangnya dengan lebih keras dan cepat. "L-lebih cepat Ha-Hae… astaga—HAE TUSUKKAN PENIS BESARMU LEBIH KERAS!"

Donghae melotot kaget. Dia paham kalau istrinya itu sebenarnya malu-malu tapi mau, tetapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Hyukjae bisa seputus asa ini untuk dinodai. Donghae pun menarik penisnya hingga nyaris keluar, menyisakan hanya kepalanya saja di dalam lubang Hyukjae, dan kemudian mendorongnya lagi dengan sangat brutal, membuat Hyukjae menjerit keras. Donghae bahkan merasa jeritan dan lenguhan nikmat istrinya ini bisa terdengar hingga ke rumah tetangga. Namun Donghae mana pernah peduli soal itu. Dia terus menerobos lubang sempit Hyukjae dengan beringas, menusuk tepat sasaran di titik kenikmatan Hyukjae.

"Nyaaah..! Aaaahh... haaannnhhh! D-di situ H-Haeeee t-teruusss aaahhnnn… H-Haee aku ma-mau kelu—ahnnngg—keluaaar!" desah Hyukjae putus asa. Tangannya mencakar-cakar cermin di hadapannya.

"Kau lupa kalau kau masih harus dihukum, Hyukkie?" Donghae menyeringai licik, kemudian menutup celah penis Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya, membuat Hyukjae tercekat dan merasa perih di selangkangannya. Penisnya serasa mau meledak, namun tertahan.

"AAAAHHH! H-HAEEE LEPAAAS!" pekik Hyukjae frustasi.

Donghae masih terus menggenjot penisnya di dalam tubuh Hyukjae, sambil mulutnya aktif menggigit-gigit kecil bahu putih istrinya. "Tunggu aku, Hyukkie. Sebentar lagi mau keluar."

Namun kata 'sebentar' itu terasa sangat lama bagi Hyukjae. Penisnya terasa penuh dan sakit. Hyukjae merasa dia akan pingsan seketika kalau dia tidak berejakulasi dalam waktu dekat. Ha! Pingsan karena gagal ejakulasi terdengar sangat tidak elite, bahkan di telinga Hyukjae sendiri.

"Aaaahhhnnn—Haeeee… hiks… Haeeee lepaaaaaass!" isak Hyukjae. Rasa perih di kejantanannya membuatnya menangis tanpa sadar.

Donghae dapat melihat dari cermin wajah istrinya basah karena air mata. Ia pun menjilat pipi dan ujung mata Hyukjae, bermaksud menghilangkan rasa sakitnya walau hanya sedikit. "Aku mencintaimu Hyukkie," bisiknya penuh kasih sayang. Kata-kata tersebut, anehnya, membuat rasa sakit yang Hyukjae rasakan menghilang tiba-tiba.

"A-aku juga… hiks… mencintaimu… hiks… Haeee—AAAAAAAHN HAEEEEEEE!"

Hyukjae memekik kencang tepat ketika Donghae melepaskan genggamannya pada penis Hyukjae, membuat kejantanannya itu menyemburkan cairan sperma dengan sangat kencang, mengotori cermin di depannya. Tekanan yang kuat yang dirasakan Hyukjae karena ejakulasinya yang luar biasa membuatnya melenguh dan kakinya lemas. Kalau bukan karena ada lengan Donghae yang memeluk pinggangnya, Hyukjae pasti sudah terduduk di lantai karena kehabisan tenaga.

Donghae yang masih belum mencapai puncaknya pun masih terus menggenjot dengan liar hingga akhirnya ia mencapai ejakulasinya sendiri, lagi-lagi di dalam lubang Hyukjae. Mereka berdua pun terduduk di lantai dengan posisi kaki Donghae mengangkang dan Hyukjae duduk di antaranya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Donghae. Keduanya terengah-engah, menikmati pasca-orgasme mereka dalam kesunyian yang hangat.

Donghae mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae, "Kamu benar-benar manis dan menggairahkan, Hyukkie."

Hyukjae yang masih belum terbiasa dengan pujian suaminya pun hanya bisa menunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Namun Donghae bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari cermin yang ada di hadapan mereka berdua. Gemas, Donghae pun meraih dagu Hyukjae dan memutarnya ke samping, mempertemukan bibir sensual tersebut dengan bibirnya sendiri yang tipis. Mereka bercumbu dengan sangat perlahan; menjilat, mengisap lidah, semua dilakukan dengan irama yang lambat namun penuh kasih sayang. Mereka hanya berhenti memagut bibir masing-masing ketika mereka membutuhkan udara untuk bernapas.

Si pengusaha muda menatap mata istrinya dalam-dalam, menemukan pantulan dirinya dari bola matanya yang gelap. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hyukkie. Kau tau kan?"

Si pirang tersenyum sangat manis, "Hmmm. Aku tau Hae. Aku juga sangaaaaat mencintaimu." Donghae yang gemas akan tingkah istrinya itu mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di leher Hyukjae, membuat sang istri mengikik geli, "Haeee geliiii."

"Oh iya," Donghae tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya, menengadah menatap Hyukjae melalui cermin. "Aku baru ingat sesuatu."

"Ada apa, Hae?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan wajah linglung.

Donghae menghela napas. "Tadi siang ada rapat di kantor, membahas soal perusahaan cabang di Jepang. Lalu…"

Hyukjae mengangguk, namun masih belum tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan ini. "Mmm-hmmm?"

"…mereka memintaku untuk mengawasi manajer-manajer baru di sana," Donghae mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil mempererat pelukannya pada istrinya.

Wajah Hyukjae seketika cemberut, kekecewaan jelas terlukis di sana. "Jadi kamu harus pergi ke Jepang?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"Kapan?"

"Besok sore…"

Hyukjae mendengus kesal.

Donghae mencium pipi Hyukjae, "Cuma tiga hari kok, Hyukkie…"

Hyukjae semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kita baru aja bisa benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bersama sekarang gara-gara dari minggu lalu kamu sibuk kerja. Sekarang kamu bilang mau pergi lagi. Hmph!"

Seharusnya Donghae merasa tidak enak dengan Hyukjae yang mulai ngambek, tetapi wajah istrinya yang merengut sangatlah imut membuat Donghae tidak bisa tidak merasa gemas. Ia pun mengecup bibir Hyukjae sekilas, "Hyukkie-ku ini memang nggak bisa nggak bercinta tiap malam dengan suaminya yang tampan ini ya?"

Hyukjae makin cemberut, namun wajahnya panas. "A-apaan sih, Hae mesuuum! Aku tuh nggak mesum kayak kamu ya!" tudingnya sambil menepuk lutut suaminya.

Donghae tertawa renyah, "Ya ya, istriku nggak mesum. Dia hanya sangat _horny_ sampai-sampai mengirimkan video masturbasinya pada suaminya."

"Haeeeeeeee!"

"Apa, sayang?" Donghae malah menggoda, membuat istrinya menendang lantai. Kesal. Donghae tertawa melihat ekspresi istrinya, sebelum kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi. "Tenang saja Hyukkie, sebagai gantinya, sekarang kita akan melakukan seks senilai tiga malam, gimana?"

"H-huh?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hyukjae, Donghae bangkit dengan menggendong tubuh kurus istrinya, melemparnya ke ranjang. Dengan tangkas, Donghae menindih tubuh Hyukjae. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hyukjae dan berbisik mesra, "Aku akan menggagahimu _berkali-kali_ sampai kamu nggak bisa jalan, Hyukkie. Akan kuajak kamu melihat surga dunia."

Dan malam itu pun menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi Hyukjae, dihiasi oleh erangan serta lenguhan menggairahkan dari sang istri.

.

.

.

Donghae mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya, kemudian menggeliatkan tubuhnya, mencari posisi duduk yang enak.

Kini Donghae berada di dalam pesawat penumpang tujuan Jepang. Sesuai jadwal, dia akan mengunjungi anak perusahaannya di Negeri Sakura itu dan mengawasi manajer baru yang bertanggung jawab di sana. Donghae merupakan pengusaha yang berdedikasi, namun dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa trip kerjanya ini akan menjadi trip yang paling menyiksa baginya. Kenapa, katamu? Tentu saja karena dia harus terpisah dari istrinya selama tiga hari!

Menepati janji dan target pribadi Donghae, ia dan Hyukjae melakukan sepuluh ronde kemarin malam, membuat istrinya tidak bisa menyiapkan sarapan sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor—seperti yang selalu dilakukannya tiap pagi—karena bokongnya yang sakit luar biasa. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, istrinya itu terlalu cantik dan imut untuk tidak digagahi berkali-kali! Donghae merasa beruntung memiliki Hyukjae sebagai istrinya.

Tak terasa, pesawat pun lepas landas. Mereka telah berada di ketinggian yang aman sehingga para penumpang memulai aktivitas masing-masing untuk menghabiskan waktu. Ada yang tidur, nonton DVD, mendengarkan musik… Donghae sendiri pun mengeluarkan _iPhone_ kesayangannya, tak lupa memasangkan _earphone_ yang selalu setia menemani perjalanannya. Donghae baru akan membuka aplikasi _MP3 player _ketika dia teringat ada pesan masuk dari istrinya tadi ketika ia masih di bandara. Donghae tidak membukanya karena ketika itu ia sedang sibuk mengurus administrasi imigrasi.

Donghae pun membuka pesan tersebut—yang rupanya merupakan _pesan video_.

Donghae serasa diterpa badai _Déjà vu_.

Hyukjae di dalam video duduk menyandar di sandaran ranjang mereka dengan kaki mengengkang menunjukkan segala aset miliknya. Pipinya bersemu merah dan ekspresinya manis seperti tanpa dosa, padahal ia tengah menjilati sebuah vibrator berwarna _pink_ dengan cara yang sama seperti ketika ia mengulum kejantanan suaminya. "Haeeeeee aku kangeeeeeeen…"

Dan Donghae pun terpaksa menghabiskan waktu perjalanannya dengan rasa perih di antara kedua kakinya.

**Tamat!**

* * *

><p>Anjrit 5600+ kata isinya seks doang *<em>facepalm<em>* jadi malu sendiri gue, bahahah. Emang bakat mesum sih kayaknya. Yah semoga cukup memenuhi standar lah yaaa.

Komentar, kiritik, saran, _flame_, numpang lewat, atau apa juga boleh lah sok aja. Diterima dengan lapang dada.

Sampai jumpa di fanfic HaeHyuk berikutnya (kalo ada). Ciao!


End file.
